Fantasmas y Viajes en el Tiempo
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Crossover con Futurama.Dan escapa y quiere vengarse de Danny y sus amigos,pero Danny no estara solo porque cuenta con la ayuda de una bella chica ciclope,un robot alcoholico y un pelirojo idiota...ehh no soy buena en los summarys espero que alguien lo lea
1. La maquina del tiempo y el escape

**Capitulo1: La maquina del tiempo y el escape**

Era una mañana como todas en Amity Park en expecion en casa de Danny quien fuelevantado por unos ruidos de explosiones en el laboratorio de sus padres

Danny(bajando por las escaleras): Que rayos esta pasando!

-Porfin! Esta listo mi nuevo invento-exclama alegre su padre-no quieres saber que es?

-No...-responde desinteresado

-Es una maquina del tiempo,he convertido al portal fantasma,en mitad maquina del tiempo,asi podre ir al pasado a visitar fantasmas-le explica muy feliz

-Eh?Este pero...porque los del pasado?si en el presente hay...-le contradice Danny

-Eh..-hizo una pequeña pausa-Tiene muchos botones de colores!

-Me puedo ir?, tu "pequeña pausa" duro media hora y tengo que ir a la escuela-reclama Danny mientras se va.

Mientras que dentro del Portal Fantasma,pasamos en un castillo misterioso donde unos oraculos que ven el tiempo estaban muy alterados,esos oraculos eran mejor llamados como observantes

-Una maquina del tiempo!?Sacrilegio!-dice uno mientras que una "laguna" se podria ver la escena anterior

-Que es lo que sucede?-peguntaba un ser con un baculo y que podria cambiar de edad mietras hablaba,era mejor conocido como "Clockwork"

-Alguien inconsiente a creado una mauina del tiempo,no sabemos si funciona,pero...es un gran peligro...-responde uno de los observantes

-Depende...Quien fue?-pregunta nada impresionado

-El padre de..**Danny Fenton**!!

-¬¬ RAYOS!!El de nuevo?!-dice harto Clockwork-que no puede ser normal!? ya tengo suficiente que por su culpa soy niñera de...

-Ah! a eso iba!-Le interrumpe el observante-con mas razon debes cuidar mejor a su parte malvada,Dan Phantom,ahora si,te puedes retirar

-Ashh okey-se va Clockwork enojado y llega a su santuario donde en una mesa hay un termo donde esta atrapado Dan-Porque todo yo!? bueno total! es imposble que Dan escape

mientras decia eso,Dan estaba atrapado en el termo...

-Dejenme Salir!-Gritaba Dan mientras golpeaba las apredes con sus manos-Dejenme salir!juro portarme bi-bi...DEJNME SALIR!!-hasta que desistio-rayos! esta es la 1287321973198 ocacion sin resultado alguno!

Frustrado va y se sienta en un rincon de su...casa?wow! el que no sabia lo que tenia dentro el termo ademas de fantasmas,claro estas,es como una casa pero sin puertas ni ventanas XD

-Me urge salir! necesito amtar gente!!-gritaba enojado-sobretodo vengarme de mi version pasada!!...el tienen toda la culpa!

Empieza a tirar y destruir con rabia todos los muebles y pertenencias,incluyendo unas curiosas almohadas que estaban en una esquina.

-aghghgh!! Malditos chachalacas!!-gritaba monstruosamente como siempre-eh?..que es eso?

Entonces su atencion se centro a un boton rojo que tenia escrito...

-"**Autodestruccion del Termo"...**GENIAL!Muahaha!! sere libre y podre causar atentados terroristas!-saltaba feliz-eh..dice algo mas...**"Usar solo en emergencias**" RAYOS!..Debere tener una emergencia para poderle picar al boton?

Bueno por mientras que Dan necesitaba una emergencia para poder salir veamos que hace el Danny original,este apenas llegaba a la secundaria con mucha flojera

-Hola Danny!-le saluda Sam-Como estas?

-Arh-gruñio Danny molesto

-Ora? porque tan enojado?-le pregunta Sam molestandose

-Tal vez esta triste porque tu vida no es como la esperabas y no tienes novia-dice Tuck imprudente a lo cual ambos(Danny Sam) solo lo veian molestos

-Vengo moleso porque no pude dormir y el porque del cual no pude dormir fue porque habia ruidos de cierto y estupido portal fantasma prque ahora disque es maquina del tiempo y porque..ME VALE MADRES!!

Ante tal "bonita" explicacion su par de amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-E-El portal es maquina del iempo!?-exclamaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo tocaba el timbre ,bueno pasemos a otra escena..en el salon de clase todos estban sentados poniendo supuestamente atencion a lo que explicaba el maestro,era un importante anuncio

-Les aviso que el gobierno nos aplicara,bueno a ustedes un examen de aptitud donde decidiriemos su trabajo al cual son mejores..o sea su futuro,asi que estudien chicos-explico el profesor

.Tengo un mal presentimiento,la maquina del tiempo,portal fantasma que es maquina del tiempo,examen...-penso Danny...

Danny:Ey! No interrumpas mis deducciones!

Sof: Uff pense que te iba a enojar porque leo tus pensamientos...n.nUU

Danny: ah si! eso tambien! te pido cortesmente que ya no lo hagas u.u

Sof:NO! C:-desaparece-

Eyy oye tu hija de la -beep--Grito volviendo a la realidad y todos en el salon se le quedaron mirando feo y burlandose XD

-Aghh!! No pienso en una buena emergencia!-grita desesperado al no hayar un motivo para oprimir el boton-vamos Dan!piensa,piensa en algo que no sea en matar mujeres,droga y rock and roll...

Mientras se daba de cocazos para que algo se le viniera a la mente...algo lo interrumpio,eran los gruñidos de hambre en su estomago

-Ughh malditas tripas..-dice mientras se sobaba la barriga-tengo que comer algo es una emergenci...espera! tengo una idea! NO HARE CASO Y LE PICO YA AL INCHI BOTON!-Cosa a la cual accede y pasearemos a otar escena...

Casa de Danny en su habitacion donde estaba con Sam..y Tucker estudiando para el Examen

-Si un tren a Housten va a 500 km,por hora a la ciduad de Monterrey en la direccion derecha y un Tren de San Pedro va por la via contraria a 300 km..¿Cual llegara primero?-leia Sam el problema del libro...

-Ehh..ni idea-responde Tuck-Y tu Danny?

-Decian algo?-estaba ditraido Dannny acostado en su cama mientras jugaba con un yoyo

-Porfavor Danny! Al menos saca el libro!-la idea de estudiar jutnos fue tuya pero que luego tu andes de flojote...-le regaña Sam

-ya se-responde Danny-pero no crei que fuera tan aburrido,hay que divertirnos con algo!..me pregunto si esa amquina del tiempo funciona de verdad

-Quien sabe..pero para que quieres saber?-le responde desinteresada

-Ni que en realidad funcionara-comenta Tucker-si fuera asi ya estariamos en el futuro sabiendo lo que sacamos en el dichoso examen

-Que gran idea!-le interrumpe Danny-Al laboratiorio!

Y asi fue los 3 fueron al laboratorio del sotano vaya! lo que uno hace con tal de no estudiar(por ejemplo escribir este fanfic ha!)

-Que hacemos aqui?-pregunta Sam

-Pues...no es obvio?-le responde Danny-pues ,vere si funciona esta maquina,y asi podrmos ver lo que pasara en el examne..o bien nos divertiremos de lo lindo haciendo travesuras!

Danny teclea todos los lindos botones de colors y marca un dia despues,pero Sam lo interrumpe poniendose enfrente de Danny

-no lo hagas!-le grita Sam

-Por?-le pregunta molesto

-Podria pasar algo malo!

-Que cosa?

-Ehh..NO LO HAGAS!!

-ashh sacate de aqui!-Danny inetnta quitarse de enfrente a San pero esta se resiste y se recarga sobre el teclado de la maquina e inconcientemente pone sus codos arriba de los numeros poniendole ceros al 1 que habia puesto Danny y le aplasta con el otro codo al boton mas colorido que escendia la maquina y se produjo un gran destello...

-Que poca..-exclama Danny anonadado...

Ahora nos trasladaremos a mil años en el futuro,donde hay naves espaciales,adelantos tecnologicos,robots y demas extraños seres,pero nos cenrtraremos a una exotica nave de un negocio de reparticion..Planet Express sobrevolando Nueva Nueva York, eran un jven una chica ciclope y un robot

-Ya llegamos?-pregunta un chico plirojo llamado Fry

-no- responde cansada Leela,la capitana de dicha nave

-Ya llegamos?-pregunta el robot de nombre Bender

-Dijo que no-le respondio Fry-pero para estar seguros preguntemosle los 2 de nuevo

-Ya llegamos?Ya llegamos?ya llegamos?-empezaron a preguntar como los niños chiquitos-Ya llega..

-YA CALLENSE!!-Interrumpe la uniojo toda desesperada-si tanto quieres llegar maneja TU!- les grito para despues jalar a Fry al volante de la nave

-Siii!-se puso muy feliz Fry y empezo a picar a lo idiota todos los botones de comando provocando que la nave se fuera en picada(o sea cae)

-IDIOTA!-gritan leela y Bender al unisono-NOOO!! DETENETE AHORA MISMO!

La nave se acercaba a gran velocidad a chocar con el pabimento y causar una catastrofe,mientras que Danny y sus amigos se teletransportaron debido al resplandor al futuro,al ciudad de Nueva Nueva York

-Donde estamos?-pregunta Sam sacada de onda

-Ni idea,al parece es el futuro eljano-respondio Danny admiirando y hechando una mirada a ese extraño y loco pero sobretodo interesante universo-WOOOW!

-cuidado!-interrumpio Tuck-Algo se aproxima!

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados ante tal cosa,una nave,mas bien la nave de Planet Express los iba a aplastar!!

**Continuara...**

**--**

**Porfin! depues de mucho tiempo pude transcribir esta historia a la PC y subirla aca...de donde se me ocurrio la idea?,pues bueno me gustan las dos series(no de la misma manera pero igual me gustan c:) ademas ya tenia tiempo promocionando esto a los 4 vientos en mi DeviantArt o.oUU ya estaba empezando a decepcionar a a la gente al darse cuenta que no avansaba nada,aunque dibujara escenas y eso :(..pero bueno aca esta..ahora faltan los 10 capitulos mas XD...Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y aclaro ambas series no me pertenecen(obvio! XD) Si no a sus respectivos autores(que son mis idolos! wii!!) y bueno espero que me dejen review..si no es molestia,acepto las criticas(en buen plan haha porfas) y espero que disculpen cualquier tipo de error ortografico que se pueda presentar al momento de leer el fic...espero poderlo mejorar a lo que resta del fic es que esta (beep) compu u.u es mega lenta y eso...y bueno namas espero les guste hehe y dejen reviews que denle por hecho que los contestare :3 bueno ya me despido gente!**

**PD.Si no saben que rayos es la serie "Futurama"(mi serie favorita haha n.nUU) sintonizen el canal FOX o consulten en Wikipedia(ahh esta chica ya empezo a hacer propaganda .. xD) Para mas información**


	2. Chocando con el tiempo

**Capitulo 2: Chocando con el tiempo**

Vemos a Dan,quien entra a una tienda de abarrotes tipo "Oxxo" o "7eleven"(pd.son marcas registradas XD)

Vendedora:Hola! que vas a llevar amigo?

Dan: mm que me recomiendas?

Vendedora: lo que tu quieras amigo

Dan: Bueno,tiene papitas?..muero de hambre!

Vendedora: Claro! cual en especifico amigo?

Dan: day papitas esas de las cuales "no puedes comer solo una" pero tambien se me antojan esas en forma de triangulos iscoseles

Vendedora: Claro! de cuales eliges amigo?

Dan: pos...me llevo de ambas marcas!

Vendedora: aqui tienes amigo,algo mas que quieras amigo?

Dan: tengo sed..me podria dar una popsi?(escrito mal a proposito..es marca registrada...)

Vendedora. normal o ligth? amigo

Dan: mejor de dieta...debo mantener en forma mi sexy fisico

Sof(entrando a al tienda molesta): Porfin te encuentro!!

Dan: ah..eres tu ¬¬

Sof: que te pasa!' te necesitamos para empezar el fanfic

Dan: ehh dale,primero dejame pagar...

Sof: me compras una rocaleta?(marca registrada...)

Dan(a la vendedora): acepta tarje de credito' esta que es "organizacion de enemigos de inviso bill...que diga danny Phantom"?

Vendedora(pasa tarjeta por la maquina): este,tu tarjeta esta vencida amigo

Dan(enfurecido) VENCIDA USTED!(Mata a la vendedora)

Vendedora(Descuartizada): me mataste amigo

Dan se lleva todo de al tienda

Sof: y mi rocaleta? D:

Dan: mmm aqui ten(toma una roca y le mete un palo) ROCALETA!!

Sof. ¬.¬ tarado! tu vienes conmigo!(se lo lleva jalandolo de la oreja)

Dan: uaaaa mi oreja sexy Dx

Regresando al fic...

-Nooooo!-gritan deseperados Danny Sam y Tuck-Moriremos!!

-NOOOOO!!-Gritan Leela y Bender tambien en la nave-Moriremos!

-Wiii!!-Grita Fry..contento n.nU

Y lo que pasa...la nave choca con el pabimento nada se ve mas que puro polvo y humo causado por la colision,por suerte Danny habia logrado transformarse y salvar a sus amigos alejandolos cerca del lugar,donde ambos no salieron lastimados,solo danny fue el que no logro alejarse y salio con algunos rasguños

-Dios Santo!!-Baja de la nave toda apurada Leela-Salio alguien lastimado?-se acerca a donde esta Danny quien obviamente esta destransformado-Niño estas bien?

-Eh si..-respondio Danny pero al ver el ojo de Leela se asusto un poco-e-so creo gracias

-Danny!Danny! estas bien?-Corrio Sam hacia el chico

-Que paso?-pregunto Tuck quien tambien estaba algo preocupado-De quien rayos es la nave!?

-Es mia...-respondio en voz baja la uniojo y ve que los 3 se le quedan viendo molestos-P-pero,Oh! no crean que yo..NO VENIA MENAJNDO!

-Ok..entonces quien?-pregunto Sam a la par que Fry y Bender salian de la nave y el 1ero sale como si nada hubiera pasado el muy imbecil...

-El ¬¬-respondio al uniojo refiriendose a Fry

-Porque me miran asi?-les pregunto el pelirojo confundido y voltea a ver a Sam-Ay niña! estas bien?

-Uh..ah?..si-respondio Sam algo apenada-gracias por preguntar n.nU

-Uff menos mal-respondio aliviado Fry-por cierto mi nombre es Fry,el nombre de la chica y el robot son Leela y Bender respectivamente

-Hehe que bonito nombre el tuyo-le dijo Sam algo apenada(O.o) y ante eso pues Leela y Danny se ponen celosos..

-reste..me podrias ayudar a levantarme porfavor?-le pidio Danny a Leela

-Con gusto-le respondio y le dio la mano y obviamnete Fry se da cuenta de esto..

-Yo te ayudo!-Fry corre hacia a dodne esta Danny pero lo golpea sin querer-Ay perdon! nnUU

-Este no me simpatiza ¬¬-penso Danny mientras lo observaba enojado

-este,chicos-interrumpe Bender-cuando va a acabr est?,este costal de carne me asusta

-Oooorale! un root de verdad! -o- -lo adoraba Tuck

-Cierto!tenemos que irnos!-Dijo Danny apurado-verdad Sam?

Sam solo lo veia molesta por como la habia tratado antes de llegar al futuro

-y que año es este?-pregunta Sam ignorando a Danny

-Ahh pues estamos en el 3007,o sea **Bienvenidos al mundo del mañana!**-dijo de manera tanto..emh exicibicionista?

-Mmm es mucho tiempo-murmuro Sam-no hay manera de volver a nuestra epoca?

-Del sigo XXI?-le pregunto interesado-eh..no lo creo,si hubiera modo yo no estaria aqui...

-A caray..como?-preguntan al unisono Danny y Sam

-Este..es una larga historia,digamos que por accidente llege a lo que soy-les aclara Fry

-Ahora que haremos?-Grita Danny alterado

-ni idea! c:-le responde despreocupado Fry

Y de la nada aparece un vortice enfrente de ellos,sii el mismo que se le aparecio a Danny y sus amigos en un principio

-Eso pasa seguido?-regunta tuck asustado

-Creo que no..Leela eso pasa seguido?-tambien pregunta Fry

-NO!..que es eso?-le responde sorprendida

-nose..dejame ver...-dice Sam quien se acerca al vortice y se la traga

-Sam!-gruita Danny asustado y preocupado quien corre hacia el vortice y tambien se lo traga

-No me dejen solo!-dice Tuck quien igual fue absorvido por el extraño vorticce

El trio al ver eso se queda atonito

-Bueno,ni modo hagamos como si anda hubiera pasado-"acosenjo" Bender

Solamente Fry se acerca al vortice y mete la mano...

-Fry! ay deja!-le regaña Leela quien corre para detenerlo y cuando lo alcanza lo toma de la mano,en ese entonces el vortice y se los traga a ambos

-Bueno...hasta nunca-intenta irse Bender,pero el vortice se le acerca y termina por tragarselo

Mientras tanto Sam,Danny y Tucker despiertan tirados en el suelo del laboratorio

-Eh..donde estamos ahora?-pregunta Danny todo aturdido

-en..cosas-responde Sam recuperando la conciencia..Si! volvimos!

-Orale! no habra sido un sueño?-pregunta Tuck muy pero muy confundido

-Mmmm ,no creo-respondio la chica-porque que casualidad que habremos soñado lo mismo

-Bueno como sea si me dejan decir..-iba a decir algo Danny pero fue interrumpido por un resplandor que escupio al trio del futuro(los cuales lucan al estilo DP,Fry lucia como un niño de 14 o 15 años,Leela igual que Fry aunque mas normal pues el copeta del pelo le tapaba la cara haciendola lucir como que si tiene 2 ojos y Bender..pues es Bender) y dicho vortice desaparecio

-Oh no! de nuevo estos?! ¬.¬-Murmuro fastidiado Danny

-Que paso Fry?-le pregunto Sam preocupada

-Nos trajo aqui como un agujero luminoso-le respondio confundido-TE ACUERDAS DE MI NOMBRE!?

-Eh..obvio,porque tendria que olvidarlo? creo que no te he dicho el mio y el de mis amigos,ellos son Danny y Tucker y mi nombre es Sam--le contesta

-Sam? no se supone que nombre de hombre?-le pregunto algo confundido-pepero no te lo tomes a mal! es que-que..-taratamudeaba

-no te preocupes!-lo calmo-es diminutivo de Samatha pero no me gusta que me digan asi,solo dime Sam

-Este..lamento interrumpir presentaciones-interrumpio(dah!xP) Leela-pero no sabemos como regresarnos a nuestra epoca

-Esta la maquina del tiempo-responde Danny-pero los botones creo que ya no funcionan ,porque creo qe alguien los aplasto con sus codotes!-eso ultimo dice refiriendose a Sam

-Entonces...-dijo Fry-nos quedaremos aqui?

-Por nosotros no hay problema-respondieron Sam y Tuck-y tu Danny?

-Pues...ya quemientras intentemos arregalar la maquina,se pueden quedar-acepta de mala gana

-Entonces...volvi a mi epoca?-pregunta Fry

-Si-responden lso demas al unisono

-**VOLVI A MI EPOCA!**-Grita de felicidad Fry

Continuara...

--

Sof: Duuuum! acabe este capitulo..estuvo medio largo ,bueno gracias a los reviews que me han dejado..de veras garcias! ahora si a responde reviews!..SANGANOZ VENGAN CON LOS REVIEWS!

-Danny y Fry: ¬.¬ no nos digas asi..aqui ten(le dan los 3 reviews :3)

Sof: leamos...**JessPhantomYlonen** dice:

_"Primer review! w00t! xD  
Ok, ok... aho9ra see... ta wena la storia ia hbia vsto un meme cn Fry y Danneh... era tuyo no? jaja pero wenowh... jaja m mato lo d "usar solo en emergencias" n vdd sigue pronto cn el fic eh?? plz"_

Sof: ouo GRACIAS! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta..si el meme es mio :3 yo lo hice XD

Danny: y por eso tods creen que estas loca

Fry: mas bien ya estas loca ¬.¬ mira lo que nos has hecho!(muestra dibujos de Sof)

Sof: :3 pero se ven bien kawaiis no mientan XD, y bueno sigueindo,Gracias por tu review Jess(puedo decirte asi? XD) de veritas,ya he leido tu historia con The Rasmius y es de los mejores fics de DP que he leido..es tan cura y divertido! tienes mucho talento y creatividad! :D

Fry: si..hasta te hisiste pipi de la risa

Sof: eso no es cierto!el que se mio de la risa fuiste TU! XD

Fry: emh..no..no es cierto! Dx

Danny: aca ten por si las duda(le da pañal) XD

Fry: ¬.¬ dejenme! emhh siguente review..

Sof: leamos! **saQhra** dice:

_Yo sí veo Futurama, es una serie divertida.  
Increíble que Jack se demore media hora sólo para responder a Danny._

Sof: ouo que chido mas observantes de futurama!

Danny: ¬¬ que tanto le miran a esa serie que ya cancelaron!?

Sof. mientes! volvio con 4 pelis, y yo ya tengo la 1era "Bender Big Score" es lo mas! y espero con ansias las otras 3 x3

Fry:garcias por hacerme propaganda XD

Sof: :D No hay de que!(y)

Danny: ¬.¬ ya terminaron?

Sof: siguiendo con el review,sii Jack es lento o.o XD

Fry: se me hace que es hereditario porque Danny ha de ser igual XD

Danny: ca-lla-te! yo soy listo! quieres que te lo deletree?! L-I-T-S-O..Eh?..o.o..Douh!(tipo Homero Simpson XD)

Sof y Fry: Hahahah XDD..ejem! sigueinte review!

Sof: **nova-granger** dice:

_k chido...  
yo soy fanatik ad ambas series tambn...  
esta muy weno x lo k veo..ojala lo sigas pronto ya iero ver el final...m dio muxa risa eso d los botoncitos d colores..jajja...  
y ezo de "me vale madres.."...jajjaajaj ese danny tan lindo..._

¬¬

¬¬u...(k caritaz)

chiu...byex!

nova

Sof.gracias! y sobre el final..tengo planeado que sea como de 13 capitulos...

Fry y Danny: QUE!? Tener que soportar 10 capitulos mas a este ogt!?

Sof: maybe..si es que no se me ocurre mas cosas c:

Fry y Danny: Damnn ¬¬

Sof: continuando..si,Danny dice malas palabras XD

Fry: Danny eres un vulgar! :O

Danny: No soy vulgar!

Sof.pero tambien nos dice que te ves lindo diciendo esas cosas XD

Danny: ah bueno no hay bronca,si me dejan decir ustedes 2 son...(CENSURADO POR MALAS PALBRAS!)

Sof. Uaaa mejor acabemos con esto1 Gracias gente! por escribir! y seguiremos contestando sus reviews n.n de veras!..gracias por leer! :3 Sayonora hasta el siguente capitulo! nn

(se cierra telon)

Fry: bien..ahora hay que lavarle la boca a Danny! Vulgar!

Danny: Nooo! no me vayas a hechar jabon X.x

Fry: jabon? te voy a hechar azufre! :D

Danny: NOOO DX


	3. Buscando a Nem digo! Dan Phantom!

**Capitulo 3**

**Buscando a Nem..digo! Dan Phantom!**

-Volvi a mi epoca!-grita Fry Feliz

-Eso ya lo dijiste...-lo interrumpio Danny

-Y que?Soy feliz!-responde el pelirojo feliz

-Danny?-se escucho a la hermana de Danny gritando detras de la puerta-Estas ahi?

-Es Jazz! deben esconderse!-es dice alterado a los nuevos visitantes

-Pero en donde?-pregunta Sam

-Donde sea!-responde nervioso Danny-ah! aqui!-empuja a Fry a un rincon y este jala a Leela y pues Bender pasaba despearsivido como un chacarro mas del laboratorio

-Aqui estas!-abri Jazz finalmente la puerta-es que escuche gritos raros

-Eh? no pasa nada-se justifico Danny-estabamos estudiando para un examen

-Esta bien..creo-respondio su hermana-te ayudo a estudiar?-le pregunta

-Claro! esperame en la cocina ahi te alcanzamos-le respondio intentando cambiar el tema y correrla a lo cual ella accedio y finalmente se fue

-Ya se fue-pregunto Bender-porque miren esto-quito los cacharros vemos a Fry sobre Leela..eh si han visto anime como Love Hina me entenderan XD

-eh..no es lo que parece-reacciono Fry nervioso

-Fu-fu un accidente-dijo Leela separandose de Fry

-Si claro!,les creemos!-respondio sarcastico el robot

-Paracen como Danny y Sam-dice Tuck mientra señalba a Sam y Danny

-O-oye! NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron danny y Sam al unisono pero fueron interrumpidos por otro vortice del cual sale Clockwork

-Oh no..mas visitas ¬.¬-penso Danny molesto

-Clo-clockwork!?Que rayos estas haciendo aqui!?-le pregunta alterada Sam-Sucedio algo?

-Este..emhh algo asi-respondio nervioso-pues...

-Esacpo Dan ¬¬-dijeron Danny,Sam y Tuck sin impresion y Clock asento con la cabeza-QUE?! ESCAPO!' Como?

-Ehh..es una chistosa historia-les platico nervioso..

-Flasback-

-Muahahaha a picar al boton en 5,4,3,2,3,4..ah!? ya no se que va!-se desepera Dan y le aprieta al boton con la palma de su mano mientras que clock...

-Snifff No le hagas caso!?-lloraba Clockwork mientras ve taradanovelas..que diga telenovelas-Te pondra el cuerno de nuevo! D8

Cuando fue interrumpido,cuando el termo se rompio y salio Dan..

-Muahaha-reia Dan descontroladamente-eh..? QUE RAYOS HACES!?

-Shh no em dejas escuchar mi novela-lo ignora-eh..Que rayos haces!?Dan!?-ya volviendo a al realidad

-Que no es obvio?escape!-respondio Dan-muahaha

-Noo!Porfavor no vayas a la Tierra a vengarte de Fenton,que lo mates y que hagas luego un planton como el Peje Noooo!!-suplicaba Clock

-No exactamente..PERO ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA!!-le respondio Dan Feliz para luego irse

-fin del flashback-

-Es una catastrofe!-dijo Sam asustada

-Lo se-murmura Clockwork-mas aun no pude terminar de ver mi telenovela u.u

-¬¬ ARGH!-gruñio Danny-Pero como frgados lo permitiste?!-le grito enojado a Clock

-Eh..se me chispoteo?-le contesto

-Oigan! espeen un segundo!-interrumpio Fry-de quien hablan?

-Y este'-pregunta Clock a Danny

-Bah! es una larga historia-respondio sin importarle Fry xD

-Como sea nosotros,ah que diga ustedes-les aconseja Clock

-Y--como es ese Dan?-pregunto de nuevo Fry

-Pues..-busco en su bolsillo-esta es su foto!

-Ohh..espera un momento se parece a ti!-apunta Fry a Danny

-Bueno ya saben! deben atraparlo,me llaman con este silbato y listo!

-Y el termo?-pregunto Danny

-jejeje-rie nervioso Clock-se me rompio-mira que Danny lo observa furioso-eh,tengo que ir a ver el final de mi nvela!-y se va

-Aghh estoy rodeado por monos!-gruño molesto Danny

-No te preocupes-le dijo Leela mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Danny-cuentas con nuestra ayuda!

-Que bien! al emnos se que alguien no es un mono-respondio Danny mas tranquilo

-Este,lamento interrumpir-interrumpe(gaaah XD)Fry-pero como salimos de aqui?

-Es cierto...-dijo Danny mientras pensaba-hay que evitar que Jazz lo vea

-Transoformate!-le dijo Sam

-Sam!-le murmuro molesto Danny

-Que?! nosotros ya les guardamos una secreto y creo que deberian saber el nuestro-le explico

-Aff supongo que tienes razon-dijo Danny resignado-preparence y favor de no asustarse

Danny se transformarse en Danny Phantom de una manera sorprendente

-Mira! un viejito! 8D-dijo Fry apuntando al cabello blanco de Danny Phantom

-No soy viejito!-le grito Danny molesto-Soy un fantasma!

-U-un fantasma!!-se asusta Fry quien se esconde detras de Leela

-No,no te asustes-le calma Sam-es un superpoder que tiene porque le paso un accidente n.nU

-Ah ok,creo-respondio Fry mas calmado

-Y bien?-pregunto Leela-Como nos sacaras de este lugar?

-Muy bien! agarrense de mi que asi saldremos de aqui!-les ordeno Danny y solo se le quedaron viendo y despues de un momento Fry rompio el silencio(ay! que dramatico sono jaja)

-De camachito entonces! n.n-y se sube a la espalda de Danny y este lo tira al suelo enojado por tal accion

-Ouch! eso dolio!-replicaba Fry sobandose la cabeza

-Solo tomense todos de las manos y formemos un circulo-indico danny a lo cual accedieron y Danny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para cargar con todos(incluido un robot que pesaba toneladas..) pero lo logro volar con todos hasta la entrada de la casa de los Fenton

-Uf..fue un garn esfuerzo-decia mientras jadeaba Danny agotado-estan todos completos verdad?

-si-dijeron todos al unisono

-Fry...seguro que van a estar bien?-pregunta Sam

-De eso no te preocupes-le respondio-ya sabremos como arreglarnos

-De veras gracias,bueno luego nos vemos-dijo la pelivioleta-y les vamos a ayudar a buscar a ese tal Dan

-Esta bien-respondio Danny-si nos buscan mañana seguramente estaremos en la escuela

-Es la secundaria Gasper-explico Tucl-no hay pierde..porque es la unica que hay en la ciudad...

Total el trio de Planet Express se fueron jutnos en una direccion

-Bueno,tambien me voy-dijo Sam-nos vemos mañana

-Yo tambien-comento Tuck-Hasta mañana- y ambos se van

-Me quedo solo-se dijo Danny a si mismo-sera mejor descansar,este dia estuvo bien loco

Danny entra a su casa y ve que Jazz lo espera en la cociina y este intenta pasar despearcibido pero su hermana logra verlo

-Danny! es hora de estudiar-le dice Jazz llevandoselo de la oreja

Mientras que Fry,Leela y Bender caminan sin rumbo alguno en Amity Park,hasta que llegan a una casa en especifico

-Creen que sea buena idea?-les dice Leela algo insegura

-No te preocupes,tengo un plan-Le responde Fry bastante seguro y toca la puerta de la cual abre una chica peliroja,palida y vestida como punk(la recuerdan en otros de mis fics? XD)

.Uh?..que se te ofrece pequeño?-pregunta la chava al ver la dulce carita que hace Fry tipo de gatito abandonado(ver Sherk2 para saber de que escena estoy hablando) y se le estremece el corazón-aww que lindooo!

Al ver que habia logrado su objetivo,Fry cambia a un rostro mas serio

-A ella!-grita Fry y aparece Bender con una pistola,dispara y lo logra...congelar a la chica a lo cual Leela deja congelada tambien...

-Que jodidos hacen!?-les grita la uniojo enojada a lo que ambos solo la miran y Fry le dice...

-Si crees que esta muerta, no lo esta,solo esta congelada,ademas tu querias una casa y ahi esta!

-Bueno,eso creo-dijo la chica resignada-solo escondan el cuerpo.

A loc ual acceden y la esconden entre unos arbustos del patio y rapidamente los 3 entran a la casa

-mmm ya esta anocheciendo-dice la pelivioleta-en donde dormiremos?

-Bueno solo veo que hay una cama en el piso de arriba-dice el robot-asi que yo dormire en aquel armario,ahi sutedes se las arreglan-y se va al armario

Fry y Leela suben a dicho cuerto y para "desgracia" solo habia una cama

-Este..que hacemos?-pregunta confundida Leela

-No te preocupes de eso,si quieres duermo en el suelo-le dice Fry mientras agarraba una almohada..que para el colmo eran 2

-No!-interrumpio la chica-no quiero que duermas en el suelo frio,podemos dormiar juntos...al fin al cabo la cama es grande

Bueno pues ambos se acostaron en la misma cama cada uno en cada lado(dereceha e izquierda) se taparon con la misma sabana y cerraron sus ojitos para ir al mundo de los sueños,estaban lejos...pero al mismo tiempo cerca..

Continuara...

--

Sof:Buenas noches gente de Fanfiction! muchas gracias por leer este capitulo..se que estuvo largo..pero bueno..espero que les haya gustado

Fry: con quien hablas? o.o

Sof: con el publico..que no vez!?

Fry: no...ahi hay una pared-apunta a la pared-

Sof: ¬.¬UU...yaa donde estan los reviews!

Fry:espera un momento..DANNY DONDE ESTAN LOS EVIEWS!?

Danny:(con los reviews) -.-U no soy un esclavo! djeneme de fregar! este es mi fic..creo que no deberia estar de ayudante de ustedes

Sof: si lose..pero yo lo escribi y puedo hacer que hagas cosas vergonzosas y tu estarias de acuerdo

Danny: mentira! x:

Sof: entonces(empieza a escribir)

Danny(como hipnotizado) soy danny phantom y quiero confesar que(se la acerca seductor a Fry)

Fry: o/oU Sof!

Sof: lolololz! 8DD..Ah si los reviews!(borra lo que escribio)

Danny: que me paso? o.ou siento como si se me hubiera apagado el cerebro :S

Sof: REVIEWS!... **JessPhantomYlonen** nos escribe...

_  
yay!! claro q m puedes dcir Jess...todo mundo lo hace xD ah bno... jaja enserio crees q mi storia d TR s una d las mjores d x aki? o.o jeje m siento halagada, aunq no es pra tanto, hay muxas mjores q las mias jeje  
Dan: y tu desde cuando eres asi d modesta? o.ó  
Jess: sepa o.o... la skuela afecta mi ego xD  
Dan: see... ia m di cuenta ¬¬U  
Jess: oh bno... cualkier cosa, no hgas kso a lo q dga Danny... o alguna otra version alterna/sepsi/psicopata... io lo hce... y sali mal o.oU  
Dan: ha-ha... muy chistosa, q acaso no tienes nda mjor q hcer??  
Jess: ah cierto.. dberia d star scribiendo n.nU  
Dan: pero rapidito! ¬¬  
ush, bno... ia m voy q este we m sta corriendo ¬n¬...ns leemos luego!! 8D_

Sof: n.n Hola Jess!! 83 y claro que pienso que tu historia es de las mejores,porque mas me han llamado la atencion! o:

Fry: y Sof es una distraida que no presta ninguna atencion verdad..Sof?

Danny: mirala(apunta a Sof)

Sof(persigueindo un globo) lalala globito azul! x3

Danny y Fry: -.- oh shit...ves de lo que nos referimos!?

Sof: au?..emhh en que iba? ah si! pues...la verdad tu historia es genial,tus fics son genial...espero que esta historia sea digna de ti :3 de veras..GRACIAS! AH! y espero que Dan te suelte pronto hehe

Danny: Dan donde?!

Sof: calamate Halfa -.- ya lo veras en unos cuantos capitulos mas

Fry: no digas spoilers!

Sof: que? pos algun dia se le va a enfrentar XD..o no? emhh siguiente review...**GigerSilb** nos deja un doble review

_Holas de nuevo!  
puedo hacer sugerencias? me encantó lo bien que hiciste el papel de Jack, la verdad, t salió perfecto xD! pero no tanto el de Dan Phantom.. realmente el necesita una emergencia para autodestruir el termo? o mejor dicho, : es Dan Phantom una persona q sigue reglas de carteles? quizás ahi no esté tan bien, pero es necesario q se haga tiempo, asi que te lo perdono_

"piensa en algo que no sea en matar mujeres,droga y rock and roll..." AII ME MUEROO  
AII NOO, MUCHOO OOC, PERO ME MUEROO JAJAJAJAJJAJA XDD FALTA Q DIGA SEXO YYA ESTAMOS COMPLETOSS JAAJJAJA XDD  
aii no, los problemas con la veloidad de los trnes. te juro que JAMÁS los entendí. Jamás.

XDD NOO! AHORA SE VAN AHACER AMIGOS DE FRY, LEELA Y BENDER :O

veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo 8D

Sof: aww Hola silb! 8DDD

Danny y Fry: ¬.¬ ye empezo esta con una de sus comadres..

Sof: me pueden dejar continuar! D8 Siguiendo..pues bueno yo la verdad no hago buenos papeles porque para empezar no soy actriz XD

Fry: ¬.¬ ella se refiere a como escribes a los personajes! y lo haces muy mal! o sea..me pones como un imbecil..y no lo soy ¬¬

Danny:(sarcastico) clarooo XD Sigue Sof

Sof: oki n-n y bueno..Jack es un tarado..y por eso,me gusta escribir tarados XD y bueno sobre Dan..espero que no nos demande por humillarlo en el fic :S

Dan. pero si no me has hecho nada malo?

Sof: aun! muahah n.n

Danny y Fry: WTF!

Dan: que no puedo responder posts ¬¬

Sof: a parte yo lo invite XD y sigueindo pues...SIl quiere que Dan diga "sexo"

Dan: en realidad ella quiere? o.oU

Sof: tu solo di! o..o te meto al termo que tengo yo ¬¬

Dan: -.- sexo,sexo sexo,sexo,sexo(sigue diciendo eso durante unas 5 horas)

Danny: argh ya callalo!

Fry: cierto! ya por su culpa ya no se me sera divertido esa palabra

Sof: XD Ya Dan..ahora una pregunta mas que nos hace silb..Dan es verdad que sigues las reglas de los carteles?

Dan: NO!! Dan es un chico malo y no sigue a nadie(ve un cartel que dice "Ven a aqui a beber Duff") creo que ya me dio sed..bueno chau(se va)

Sof: esta loco o.oU bueno sigamos que sigue diciendo Silb :3

_AII SOS TAN...! XD  
será mucho OOC con DD, pero me encanta.,. río hasta orinarme (?  
AII VENCIDA USTED JAJAJAJJA XDD "me mataste amigo" AII NOO, ME HARÉ ENCIMA XD_

veamos, aqui planteas dannyxleela y fryxsam.. definitivamente.. prefiero el dannyxleela.. está interesante XD alguna vez vas a dibujar a los personajes de DP a la matt groening? o xq es facil imaginarme a fry, y a leelamxq ya los dibujaste en estilo Dp, y bender bueno.. pasa XP pero sam, tucker y danny no D:

nunca me imaginé a Fry volviendo a su época, está interesante, muy interesante esto.. QIERO Q APAREZCAN FANTASMAS Y Q SE ROBEN A BENDER Y Q BENDER SE HAGA SOCIO DE JOHNNY 13 (?) naa, mentira, tu historia xD

azufre? ácido, querrás decir XD

Danny: mira Fry tu o eres el unico que tiene incontinencia XDD

Fry: ¬.¬ ya dejenme de fregar con eso!

Sof: ouo leyamos..sobre el FryxSam y DannyxLeela pues jujuju

Fry: Danny con mi Leela!? PEQUEÑO IMBECIL!(Lo ahorca como Bart Simspon XD)

Danny: ESTUPIDO TEÑIDO!(Lo ahorca tambien)

Sof: nun wii pelea..ah digo! separence de una maldita vez! XD(los separa) y bueno continuando..si Silb voy a dbujar a Danny,Sam y Tuck a la groening :3

Danny: nooo lucire horrendo! haras que luzca como el ¬.¬(apunta a Fry)

Fry: pues ni te emociones...ella no dibuja bien XD

Sof: callate! yo soy la unica que puede decir eso! ;u;

Fry y Danny: o.oU ah..dale

Sof: mm pos siguiendo.quisiera incluir a Jhonny 13 pero..

Bender: Pero yo no em junto con vagos! Bender es demasiado genial para estar con un wey asi de naco ¬.¬ ese Jhonny me lava los calzones!

Sof: Bender?! este..que.que..?

Bender: de que hace alguien tan genial en este..show? o como sea de 3era?

Sof: no..decia..QUE DEMONIOS TE INVITO!!

Fry: nota para todos los lectores, a Sof no le agrada Bender XD

Sof. porque Fry es miooo escuchaste robosexual el es mio!?(lo abraza a fry todaprotectora) vamos Fry no te juntes con esta chusma que es insensible,cruel y mala influencia para ti!

Fry:(como quiqo del chavo del 8) chusma chusma pfft!

Bender: si me vuelves a tocar o.o te pateare el trasero! x:

Danny: te ayudo XD

Fry: ahh Sof sigue con el review n.nUU

Sof: bueno..**SaQhra **nos escribe...

_Cielos yo no sabía que ya hubieran cancelado Futurama, yo solamente vi las 4 primeras temporadas.  
Noto demasiado apego de Sam hacia Fry, no sé qué le ve, ¿qué tiene Fry, si es más despistado que Danny?_

Sof:pues..si

Fry(inerrumpiendola): siii! nos han cancelado,hace 3 años..(suena musiquita de violin todo drama) donde ese tiempo estuvimos quebrados..tuvimos que arreglarnoslas para sobrevivir en este mundo de mierda,tube todo tipo de trabajos,mesero,lavaparabrisas,payasito del rodeo,esos weyes que trabajan en el OXXO(marca registrada),pero lo peor fue cuando trabaje en un prostibulo vestido de mujer donde..

Danny: CALLATE! Depravado! ya te entendimos O.O

Sof: pero bueno, desde el mes de noviembre salio una de las 4 peliculas de Futurama la primera se llama "Bender Big Score" y la segunda que ya no me acuerdo como se llama XD saldra el mes que entra nn..y bueno la 1era ya la pueden hayar en español latino donde...

Fry: donde desgraciadamente FOX ha cambiado las voces de doblaje..y mi voz nueva es espantoza uu pero giual comprenla asi evitaran que vuleva a trabajar de prosti..pero por si las dudas(se pone peluca rubia y vestido de cabaret) cobro 500 pesos la hora XD

Danny: cochino ¬.¬ y yaaa! dejale de hacerle promocion a futurama...mejor haz que vean mi programa, lo pasan en Nickelodeon casi 3 veces al dia(eso creo...) y en el canal 5(TV Abierta en México) ese ultimo al mediodia nn

Sof: lose..ya lose..pero Canal 5 se queda en el capitulo de Frigthmare y ya no dan PP uu y namas lo vi en ingles por el youtube...aun asi llore en el final pero no mas que en el ultimo capo de futurama hace 3 años uu y luego pa ver BBS y ver que Leela es una tarada que...

Fry: Ayy No digas spoilers! ¬.¬ sigue con el review

Sof: ahh bueno tambien nos dice(como silb) que hay algo entre Sam y Fry ;3 y como reaccionas al respecto Fry?

Danny:(enojado) sii Fry dinos ¬.¬

Fry: es-que pues Sam y yo somos buenos amigos..por eso XD LO JURO!

Sof(nada convencida): aja claro asaltacunas..y bueno tambien nos dice,mas bien nos pregunta ¿que tanto te ve Sam si eres..

Fry:(interrumpiendola) Sexy?Guapo y que estoy bien pompudo? ;3 pues es naturalito nenas..miau!

Sof: no..de que eres un distraido! XD

Fry: Eso es mentira!(se cae) eso no significa nada ¬¬

Sof: NTC! por eso te queremos x3

Danny: yo noo -.-

Fry: ¬¬ sigueinte review...

Sof: okey..el sigueinte review es de...**Fanfi **que nos escribe...

_MUCHO AMIGO XD me muriciono 8'D_

(OMFG SILB TIENE CUENTA? D: )

aqui de anonima BD, porque estoy de espia O: pero tu sh.  
danny diciendo improperios win xd

eso si pensé que Tucker estaría mas emocionado viendo a un robot, cuando a Bender se lo tragó el bórtice... ESO FUE RE-REAL. ENSERIOO, COMO DE CAPITULO DE TV XD fuera de los otros momentos OOC C: CONTINUALO BISH AHAHAHAHAA 

Sof: FANFI!! OMGH!..Ehh digo hola persona anonima XD

Danny:ashh ya va a empezar con su comadre mayor ¬.¬

Sof: CALLATE! Y no le digas nada malo! eh?! si yo te trato mal como la mierda..ella lo hace mil veces peor! XD

Danny: esta bien :S

Fry: yo si puedo decirle cosas? XD

Sof: TAMPOCO! si lo haces yo(suena nudillos) entiendes..capishi?!(ayy como lo dicen los mafiosos)

Fry: :S ahh dale.. o.oU

Sof: Danny diciendo groserias XDD ya se que lol! XD

Fry: pero es un vulgar! si sigue diciendo groserias hare lo que dice Silb,le lavare la boca con acido! xD

Danny: ;o; tengan piedad...

Sof y Fry: NO XD!

Sof: ejem! siguiendo en serio te lo imaginaste lo del vortice? que lol que sucediera eso con Bender en la serie seria el mejor capitulo de todos..Bender absorvido por un vortice y que jamas vuelva awww..ya me lo imagino -o-(suena musica de niños..no pregunten o.oU)

Bender(interrumpe musiquita): ¬.¬ argh..pero eso nunca pasara! mauhahaha n.n

Sof: nunca digas nunca,porque despues de ver el final de BBS..pues quede traumada en varias cosas XD

Danny. de como viste a Fry en traje de Adan(ZOOMG Spoiler XD)

Sof(babeando) eso fue hermozo 8´D y.y bueno eso no me traumo lo que me traumo fue...

Fry: callense! .no digan mas Spoilers ¬.¬

Sof: y sigo..CLARO Y OBVIO que voy a continuar el fic n3n todo sea por ti mi queridisima amiga! ya sabes que te quiero mil :) y-y bueno aca acaba el fic de hoy...porque ya son las 12 de la noche en mi pais dnde se viene y se va el internet XD Y lo subire esto mañana n.nU

(se baja telon)

Se escucha una voz: Okey..entnces me cobras 500 verdad?

Voz2: pe-pero tu eres menor de edad! O.O

Voz1. tengo 2000 pesos!(se es cucha que lo arrastra)

Voz2: Nooo! DX


	4. Enredos y Examenes

**Capitulo4-Enredos y Examenes**

Vemos a un niño en un jardin todo acalorado sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol

Niño:Ayy la calor,tomare un sorbito de mi soda

-Toma soda pero la escupe por lo caliente que esta-

Niño: Aghh mi lengua! estupidos cubos de hielo ya no los hace como antes!

-Sale Bender detras del árbol-

Bender: No te preocupes costal de carne! tengo la solucion

Niño(dandole paro cardiaco por el susto): Co-como?!

Bender(apuntandole con la pistola..que es igualita a la que uso en BBS..gah spoilers :S)Con mi pistola congeladora!

Niño: No..como entro a mi jardin?,esto es propiedad privada

Sof:Alto!Que rayos sucede? deberia empezar el fic,no este comercial!

Abogado(ese que vive en mi mente es mi "conciencia"):Es que es el patrocinador del fic

Sof:En serio? como se llama el producto?

Bender: "pistola hielitos 5000"

Sof: jajajaj! que ridiculo nombre para cualquier cosa...quien fue el idiota que se le ocurrio el nombre?

Bender y el niño apuntan al abogado

Abogado: o.o..es que todos los nombres chidos ya estaban registrados..pero mira cuanto dinero hemos ganado!(muestra mucho dinero)

Sof(se lo quita) Porfin! Tengo suficiente dinero para comprar esa famosa compañia de pollo del coronel Sanders y tambien para ir a Japón -3-

Bender. y nosotros?

Sof. este..VAYAN A TRABAJAR!(Los manda a volar de una patada)

Ya iniciando el fic,amanecia era un nuevo dia en Amity Park,todo era tranquilo...hasta que un grito de horror interrumpio dicha tranquilidad

-Ahh PERVERTIDO!-grita Leela despues de tirar a Fry de la cama al suelo

-Ahora que paso?-pregunta confundido

-Idiota..-gruñe Leela entredientes

Pero bien hagamos un flashback...

-Hummm...-habalaba dormida la uniojo-fry..umm.si..fry-despierta derepente-Fry!?-ve que el chico esta dormido encima de ella y tiene su cabeza en el pecho de ella-Ahhhh!! D:

-Fin del flashback-

Mmm que interesante-leia Danny su libro en camino a la escuela-NO ENTIENDO NADA!!

Y asi siguio su camino hasta que choco con alguien...

-IMBECIL!Tarado,tonot,boludo!-gritaba Danny sin darse cuenta con quien choco

-Eso piensas que soy?-responde la persona que era...sam!

-Sam?-reacciono-perdoname! o/o

-No importa.-le dice Sam y se va molesta

Ya en la secundarua estaban en el salon,todavia no llegaba el maestro,Danny estaba supuestamente estudiando,pero en realidad solo veia la ventana y pensaba en ella...

-Sam...-suspiro bajito Dannny y sintio que alguien le dio un golpe a la espalda-Ouch!-voltea a ver y es Fry

-Sam que?-pregunta el pelirojo

-Na-nada-tartamudeaba Danny-este..que rayos haces aqui!?

-Bueno dijiste que te buscabamos,dimos con la escuela,pero como ahora los otros y yo lucimos como niños de 14 un maestro nos encontro,nos regaño y nos mando a este salon-le explica-pero bueno...veo que tienes problemas con Sammy

-No es de tu incumbencia!-le responde norvioso y molesto

-No te proecupes,yo tambien tengo problemas con mi amiga-le cntesta Fry ,al mismo tiempo paso Leela a lado de ambos-Buenos dias Leela!

Pero ella enojada solo lo ignoro sin embargo ve a Danny

-Buenos Dias Danny!-le saluda Leela-no sabia que este era tu salón

-Hola!-le responde el Halfa-si,lo es..

-Estas estudiando?..si quieres te puedo ayudar n.n-le ofrece su ayuda

-Calro!-le respondio con una sonrisa

-Bueno solo espera un momento-dice ella y se va...al tocador? como sea..

Ante ver eso Fry se pone muy celoso y le murmura a Danny

-Disfruta tus clases...-le dijo serio y le dio un tremendo manazo en la espñda,el cual llama la atencion de la gente del salon..en especial del grupito de los populares

Toca el timbre y todos se sentaron en su lugar cuando llega el maestro y les entrega el examen

-Recuerden que este examen decidira su futuro-le respondio el maestro

-Mmmm no se nada-pensaron al mismo tiempo Danny y Fry-como sea...

Despues de toda la mañaa de contestar el estupido examen(sorry, a todos los examnes les digo asi XD),toca la campana del almuerzo donde en el comedor estaba el grupito haciendo fila con las charolas

Leela:Estaba facil el examen...para que era?

Danny: examen de aptitud,deciden con ese examen cual es tu trabajo ideal..es una cosa bastante tonta

Leela: oh!...eso me recuerda a mi antiguo empleo

Fry:Pero no creo que aqui te pongan chips dolorosos en la mano o que te suban a una maquina desnudo como tu intentaste conmigo

Sam(pensando) Fry desnudo? o/oU

Danny: Que?! de que rayos hablas Fry? ¬¬

Fry: emh..son cosas del futuro,muy pero MUY dolorosas o.o sbretodo lo de la parte del desnudo

Sam:(pensando) desnudo? o/oU arhg..en que estoy pensando!?

Tucker: desnudo en una mesa XDDD que chistoso

Fry: ¬¬ es doloroso lo que te meten con una maquina una ejem... ,y luego uno que esta desnudo

Sam:(pensando aun XD): por dios!! que alguien lo calle! Dx

Danny: ya callate estupido! te has de ver muy mal tanto desnudo y mas bien te ves mal como estas ahora..ya callate!

Fry: ¬¬

Sam(pensando mas tranquila): uff gracias Danny n.n

Tucker: cambiando de tema..donde esta Bender?

-Eh,que van a querer costales de carne?-pregunto Bender mientras servia la comida

-Que-que haces'!-exclamo el grupo sorprendido

-Que no ven? es que como no me dejaban entrar aqui,no tuve de otraque congelar a la cocinera de la escuela-les explica

Sam: un robot cocinero? a caray! eso es raro!

Fry: como sea,el le gusta hacer labores de niña(ve que Bender lo ve furioso) digo..que le gusta cocinar n.nU

-Disculpa..-interrumpe una voz de una chica que pokea a fry por la espalda y el voltea-no te gustaria sentarte con nosotros?

Sam,Danny y Tucker no lo podian creer,esa chica era...Paulina!?

-Eh..-respondio embobado Fry por la balleza de Paulina-claro!

Se fue con ella hacia la mesa de los populares mientras que los otros veian sorprendidos ante lo que pasaba...

Continuara...

--

Sof: OMGH!Que reyos e escrito!?(ve que trae leche con chocolate) ah bueno n.n..explico pues..espero les haya gustado el fic..espero que no em maten por lo que inclui ahora...pero advierto que habra algo de OOC durante el fanfic,asi que no me hago responsable por los traumas psicologos que pueda esto causar XDU,asi que no me gustaria que me mandaran cartas bomba...pero por si las dudas!(se pone escudo tipo de policia)todo lo hagocon intencion de entretener o.o

Fry y Danny: porque que pasa o que?

Sof: leeanl fic ¬¬..ehh mejor no XD..es tiempo de respoder reviews! n-n

Danny: empiezo yo!

Fry: porque tu! ¬¬ yo quiero!

Danny: No!(se pelean por los palpelitos de reviews,pero terminan por romperlos u.uUU) chale! D:

Sof. O.O; MIS AMADOS REVIEWS!(Mira a ambos con rabia)

Danny: todos tuyos!(se los tira a Fry)

Fry: yupi! pues bueno..la 1era en escribirnos es** JessPhantomYlonen** ella dice:

_lol pobre Fry, teniendo q trabajar d esa manera... y a ese precio! pero buee... lo bno s q ya hay nueva temporada d Futurama no? ahora, el q tndra q trabajar en un prostibulo barato sera Danny! lol ia m lo imagino en una eskina vestido d Marilyn Monroe pelika includa  
pero buee... n cap jaja spero el prox...pronto!  
see, ponte a scribir y dja d leer ste review...  
aun lo stas leiendo, vdd?  
...ia scribee!  
chau 8D_

Fry: ella estuvo leyendo este review toda semana creemelo

Sof: tu callate!..bueno al verdad si,pero mira! termine este capitulo...viva yo! XD

Fry y Danny: -.-U

Sof. y sobre lo que me dices..creo que Danny seguira los mismos pasos que su sensei Fry XD

Danny. WHAT!?Retira lo dicho!

Sof: entonces explicame porque traes ese vestido de Marylin Monroe y la peluca tambien XD

Danny:(se da cuenta que trae el traje) WTF!?(pasa un brisa de aire que levanta la falda de Danny y le hace como Monroe XD) O.O Esto no significa nada!

Sof: XD Esta bien..entonces que nos explique Fry porque esta vestido como pimp XD(Un pimp:es como un padre para las prostis,es como su jefe O.o)

Fry(vestido de pimp): me veo bien chulo verdad?..pero..Podemos explicarlo!esteeee...es que vamos a una fiesta de Halloween..eso XD Si!

Sof. estamos en mayo,faltan meses para Halloween -.-

Danny: ah si?..entonces porque sigues disfrazada de bruja'? XD

Sof: O.O HIJOS DE SU...Ejem!(se intenta calmar) recuerda Sof,son solo palabras(respira hondo) ejem! bueno pues gracias por escribir querida Jess n.n

Fry(aun vestido de pimp XD): Okey...siguiente review es de **Eli Phantom**

_jajaja tu fic me mata XD  
cada cosa que sacan esos que hijo pero bueno  
me encanta aunque lo ultimo no lo entendi, quien, le pidio eso a Fly, por que era Fly no??  
Elein:(vocesita molestosa) el otro era Danny no?  
Yo: claro que no! Danny es normal  
Elein: aceptalo el chico halfa pisa chueco  
Yo: no cierto pisa parejo...  
Silencio  
Yo: au, eso sono feo, pero bueno, dejando el tema ejem... de lado, te felicito tu fic esta genial y ya quiero leer el sig. cap sii!!  
jaja y lo de "buscando a Nem.. digo! Dan Phantom"  
XD genial!!_

Sof: muchas garcias por el 1er review que me dejas amiga n.n gracias de veras..y bueno sobre lo que dice Elein pues...(murmura junto con Fry)creo que si esta chueco XD

Danny: como que chueco!? par de imbeciles!..miren uso zapatitos ortopedicos...como voy a andar chueco? XD

Fry(le quita zapatos)ahora si! estas chueco! 8D

Danny: ;;

Sof: pero no nos referiamos a checo de eso,sino chueco de..ejem rarito...-3-

Danny: no entiendo o.o

Sof:(facepalm) o sea de que en vez de que te gusten las niñas,te guste..

Fry:ayy que tarado! mira yo te explico!(le dice algo al oido) ya entendiste niño?!

Danny(traumado): o.o...(reacciona)YEY! QUE LES PASA!? YO SOY MACHIN!(Suena musiquita de la cancion "I am a Macho Man" XD Y se sube a la mesa a bailar XDD)

Sof:okey..chido pero aun traes el vestido de la Marilyn y se te ve..ya bajate! XD

Fry: eaaa mucha ropa! XDD Esta bailando el baile del plomero lol!(empieza a ponerle dinero en la mesa)

Danny:(reacciona y se asusta): Ya me bajo!(se baja)

Sof: XDD..Como sea ya lo grabe C:A youtube!

Danny: ¬.¬ sigamos con el review,ella nos pregunta por Fry..lo del capitulo pasado..con quien estabas bajo el telon? eh!?

Fry: pues..

Danny: CONTESTA D:

Fry: la semana pasada verdad?..ayy estaba bien oscuro..pudo ser cualquiera

Danny: promiscuo!..y dicen que el raro soy yo ¬.¬

Fry: ayy..es que no me acuerdo X.x

Sof. ayy Fry a ti ya se te esta llendo el avion XD

Fry: el aviooo! el avioon!(se va corriendo)

Sof y Danny: whut? bueno...

Danny:pues..yo tendre que leer el ultimo review de hoy..**SaQhra** nos escribe...

_¡What the ! ¿O sea Clockwork dejó escapar a Dan sólo por su pinche novela?  
¡Hasta qué extremo pueden llegar los chicos de Futurama sólo por un hogar! Y Fry ¿prostituyéndose? ¡Qué bajeza!_

Por cierto, ¿quiénes eran los que estaban hablando al final de capítulo?

Danny: eyy mira Sof teniamos razon eres una bajeza!

Sof. u.u okey...la culpa es de Clockwork por ver taradanovelas,eso apendeja a cualquiera y bueno sobre lo de lso personajes de futurama

Leela: No em imaginen a mi tambien prostituyendo! eh?! el de la idea solo fue Fry! yo mejor trabajaba en un banco y se acabo!

Fananticos de Leela(con dinero): u.u buuu

Fry: a parte yo solo soy su cliente distingido BD

Leela. tu callate! pervertido!(le da una bofetada y se va)

Fry: auuu u.u que hise?

Danny: mirate a un espejo y veras!

Fry: ¬.¬

Sof: bueno concluyendo,gracias por escribir...espero que sigas leyendo este fanfic,solo tengo la intension de divertir,no quiero ofender a nadie,y eso va para todos ustedes amados lectores,esto es solo por diversion,no lo olviden..bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy..espero les haya gustadoo el fanfic,este capitulo mas bien...bueno Buenas Noches! Mil gracias por los reviews! n.n

(se cierra telon..y ya eso es todo por ahora)


	5. Arruinado?

Capitulo5: Arruinado

**Capitulo5:** Arruinado?

En un Taller mecánico entra Clockwork

Clockwork: Aquí es el taller de Bill?

Bill: si, que se le ofrece?

Clockwork: me puede armar este termo?(muestra termo hecho añicos)

Bill: Aquí es un taller automotriz...o sea arreglamos autos, no es taller de artesanías

Clockwork: (apuntándole con su báculo) ARREGLALO! Es una orden! O si no te mandare a la edad de hielo!

Hill: esta bien! Nomas no dispare ¬¬U

Abogado(entrando a la escena): Así es! El taller de Hill es barato y de calidad, si llama durante lo que resta de este segmento…eh..Bill bailara Strip tease para usted XD

Sof(interrumpiendo): Oye!! Paren esto! De que rayos se trata ahora!?

Abogado: Necesitamos mas patrocinadores, es difícil mantener 5 capítulos al aire sin fondos…sabes? A parte ayudo a mi hermano Bill a levantar su negocio…sabes?

Sof: Tienes Familia?

Abogado: ¬¬ Creas que solo vivía en tu vació cerebro…YO TAMBIEN TENGO UNA VIDA! D8

Clockwork: lamento interrumpir pero…ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR!! Intente pegarlo con muchas cosas... inclusive con un moco y...nada T.T

Sof: esto se complica…cuanto dinero hemos gastado en lo que va de 4 y esta mugre de pedazo que va de fic?

Abogado: esto…(le da hojita con la cuenta)

Sof: O.O ES MUCHO!...bien publico..Paguen la función! n.n

Publico: QUE!! PORQUE' Se supone que es gratis…y a parte no nos gusta el rumbo de este fic ¬¬

Sof: por?

Publico: no hay DxS.. y si va haber FryxLeela.. que este bueno! ¬¬

Sof: primero..hay que tener paciencia y si va haber Shippy(así se le dice a las relaciones amorosas en futurama XD) pero en el capitulo pasado me tenia que aguantar..con eso que es un fic para todos…

Publico: Y!?

Sof: tengan paciencia n.n muahahaha

Fry y Leela: Noooo!

Sof. Muahahah..Ustedes que rayos hacen aquí!? O-O..Váyanse al fic!(los manda al fic de una patada)

Volviendo al fic,es de noche en Amity Park Donde cubría la tranquilidad de la serena noche,nos centraremos en una casa en especifico…

-Cuidado..-se escuchaba una voz cansada y tambien se escucha que se rompe algo-imbecil!

-Eso mismo digo yo¬¬-escucha una voz de chica

-Este pues…-responde distraido el chico-Que-Que..QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!?

Lo mismo digo yo ¬¬-responde enojada-Son las 2 de la madrugada y apenas estas llegando a casa Fry!

-Estaba…en el mercadito? O-oUU

-No em heches mentiras!-Le grita Leela-Dime ya la verdad!

-Para que mentir-responde-andaba de parranda 8D

-En donde?Como?con quien?-le interrogo

-Ahh..estas enojada porque no te invitaron-le interrumpió Fry en tono burlon

Yaa en serio!-le regaña la uniojo-hay que tener cuidado capaz y Dan nos pueda hacer algo!

-Porfavor!-Le respondió-no es posible que Dan nos este observando y además ya estoy grande y se lo que hago

-Es todo!-estallo ella en furia-Ya no pienso preocuparme por ti!..INGRATO!

Al ver que Leela le dijo eso el decide decirle…

-Oye..-dijo nervioso entre cortado.Pero ve que esta Leela se dirige a la sala-QUE RAYOS HACES!?

-Me voy a dormir-le respondió indiferente

-Pep-pero porque en el sillón?-pregunto confundido-No en la cómoda cama

-Cómoda!?,para ti lo sera!-se acuesta en el sillón enojada-Pervertido!

Bueno vayamos ahora con otra cosa..al día siguiente también se escucha un grito, proveniente de la casa de los Fenton

-Es tarde!-Grito Danny mientras veía su despertador-Tengo que irme

El chico se fue rápido, solo se cambio , no se miro para anda al espejo, ni desayuno, simplemente se transformo y se fue volando hacia la escuela, ya des transformado se dirigió con Sam y Tuck

-Perdón por llegar tarde-jadiaba de cansancio

Pasaron 5 segundos con silencio solo su par de amigos se le quedaron viendo con cara de impresionadas...Hasta que Sam fue la primera en aventar una carcajadota

-De que te ríes?-pregunto Danny confundido-Cual es el chiste?

TU!-Le respondió a carcajadas ,mientras le daba un espejo-

Danny no lo podía creer lo que observaba en su persona ,mas bien en su cabello..Tenia dos chongitos tipo de muñequita con prendedores de colores!

-QUE!!NOOOOOOOO-Grito Danny aterrorizado y los demás a su alrededor lo voltearon a ver-QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO!?-Pregunto gritando todo histérico pero todos empezaron a reírse, inclusive Fry y Bender que iban entrando y pues Leela solo se limito a ver a Fry furiosa

Bueno pues esa fue la mayor vergüenza de Danny, quien rato después estaba en el almuerzo todo solo en una mesa y Leela al pasar decido sentarse junto a el

-Que vergüenza..-murmuraba Danny indignado…-Todo esta arruinado

-Que dices!-Le interrumpe Leela quien estaba a su lado

-Ah?..hola-respondió triste

-Comprendo tu citación-le dijo Leela-que la gente te humille u.u

-Si..-murmuro-te hacen sentir como la peor mierda de la tierra…

-es cierto..pero con el tiempo uno se da cuenta que no todos son asi…

-Te refieres a Fry?-le pregunta algo extrañado

-Si..-se deja llevar y se sonroja, pero de repente vuelve al mundo real-Ejem! Pe-pero este..disculpa me tengo que ir!-se va traumada…

-Que rara..-penso Danny para luego volver a sus lamentos

Mientras que Fry acompañado de Sam entraban apenas a la cafeteria muy alegres

-Que tal si si vamos al parque hoy?-le propuso Sam

-Por?-le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Es que….para empezar a buscar a Dan!-le responde nerviosa

-Esta bien-le responde mientras voltea a ver a la mesa de los populares y se va con sus nuevos "amigos" dejando a Sam sola y esta solo se va a otro asiento sola y triste como perro

-Buena mientras que Dan sobrevolaba la cuidad hasta ver la escuela de Danny

-Porfin llegue! Solo tengo que esperar a mi versión pasada a la salida y BAAAAM! Lo destruiré!

Entonces Dan se sienta en el techo a esperar…

-Que Weba-murmuro acostado viendo las nubes-mira! Esa nube tiene forma de conejito!

Ehh..bueno pues se quedo viendo las nubes y empieza a cantar para perder el tiempo, asi pasaron 2 horas con lo mismo…

-A ella le gusta la gasoil…-cantaba Dan una canción mas monstruosa que el hasta que paro porque toco el timbre y ve salir a todos de la escuela

-Donde esta?-miraba Dan por todos lados hasta que vio a Sam saliendo con Fry-Esa es Sam? Bueno ella será la 1era en la lista de victimas

Siguió al par al parque, igualmente hizo el Danny normal que bueno..los había visto en la salida y quiso espiarlos porque el era un celoso XD, mientras que Sam y Fry pues..no estaban precisamente centrados en la búsqueda de Dan Phantom

-Jajaja-venia riendo Sam-Que curioso lo que le sucedió a Danny

-En serio?-pregunto Fry-Yo se quien fue el responsable

-No me digas…tu-interrumpió Sam sin ninguna impresión

-Espero que no me odies u.u-se disculpo-se que el te gu…

-NO!-interrumpió la gótica-No! Digas eso! No te odio!..y bueno como lo lograste?

-FlashBack-

Vemos tranquila la noche..Todos dormían en sus casa..y vemos a Danny dormir placidamente en su cama

-Zzzz muere Fantasma..-hablaba dormido-Sam... ya te salvo…

Mientras que en frente de su casa, se encontraban dos personas, eran Fry y Bender

-Seguro que estas seguro?-le pregunta el robot al pelirrojo

-Si!-respondió con decisión-hagámoslo rápido para que vuelva a dormir con…

-Con?-interrumpió

-Ehhh-se puso nervioso…-ehh! Ya vamos ha hacerlo!

Ambos lograron subir hasta la ventana de Danny a la cual pudieron abrir y entrar a la habitación del Halfa sin ningún problema

-Que piensas hacer?-pregunta confundido

-Pues..-saca un peine y una bolsita con adornos para el cabello-creo que a Danny le hace falta un cambio de look-contesta Fry al mismo tiempo que este adelantaba el despertador de Danny

-Fin del FalshBack-

Jajaja-se atacaba de la risa Sam-Eres un genio!

-En serio?..GRACIAS! XD-respondió orgulloso pero en esos momentos se escuchó un ruido….

-Que fue eso?-Pregunto algo espantada Sam

-Nose..pero ire a ver a esos arbustos..de ahí se escucho-dijo Fry quien hizo eso mismo

-Ojala que no sea Dan..-penso Sam

-Ahhh!-Grita Fry desde los arbustos-Déjame!

Sam se acerca y "abre" los arbustos y ve a Fry siendo golpeado por Danny

-Que Chingados sucede!?-grita Sam molestisima

-Maldito! Tu fuiste!..JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!-gritaba Danny mientras estaba arriba de Fry estrangulándolo

-Aghhh-no podía hablar Fry pero logro soltarse de Danny dándole una patada en los bajos(si…en sus cosas o-o) a Danny

-Auuuuh!-se retorcía del dolor Danny

-Estas bien?-pregunta Sam

-Que no ves que me estoy retorciendo del dolor!?-contesta tirado en el suelo Danny

No em refiero a ti!-le contradice Sam-estas bien Fry?

-Eso creo..son solo raspones-responde el pelirrojo

-Menos mal-respondio sam aliviada-Y TU DANNY! QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE!?

-No ves lo que me hizo?!-responde enojado Danny

-Pe-pero no era para golpearlo!-le regaño Sam-eres un majadero!

-Pe-pero-tartamudeo Danny

-Pero nada!-le grita Sam-me voy!

Se va Sam corriendo enojada dejando a Danny y Fry solos

-Sam..-susurra triste Danny

Eh? No quieres que te ayude a levantarte?-le pregunta el pelirrojo

-Mas bien..-se levanta rápido Danny-No quieres pelear!?

-Ash…que baboso eres-le responde Fry-se nota que Sammy te gusta

-Sammy?! Ams bien a ti te gusta!-le dice enojado

-No confundas..ella no es la persona que me gusta a mi…-le aclara-ire a alcanzarla para convencerla que no te odie!

Asi que el va por Sam y la alcanza…

-Sam!.porfin te alcanzo!-decia cansado por lo mucho que corrio-queria decirte que..

-No digas mas…-le interrumpio Sam quien lloraba y lo abraza

-Sammy no llores…

La gotica volteo a verlo y se le acerco sus labios con los de el asta que..finalmente..lo beso

Mientras que Danny todavía estaba en el parque triste dando una caminata

-Todo esta arruinado-se hablaba a si mismo Danny y se dirigía a casa…

-Y esto apenas comienza…-dijo una persona a lo lejos arriba de un árbol..era..Dan Phantom

Continuara…

Sof: Kyaaaaa!! Por fin termine este capitulo! -3-..espero que no em maten por lo que sucedió n.nUU plz!..es que..es..para..que la historia sea..mas interesante? XD..Okey espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado por esta shit de fic…es que la escuela..me tenia ocupada..en especial el examen de la preparatoria o.oU

Fry: ojala repruebes! Niña burra!

Sof: D8 callate! Que si estudie!...y por eso mi cerebro se apagara hasta el año 3009 XD

Cerebro de Sof: o-o se supone que yo no existo o.oU…o si existo?

Danny: mira una minis Sof XD(la agarra) que cura

Cerebro de Sof: aghhh sueltame! O.oU

Sof: deja a mi cerebro! Que no vez que el sabado pasado tuvo que pensar por 1era vez!

Cerebro de Sof: ¬¬ Gracias por defenderme

Sof: de nada 8D…Ahora si..es hora de rsponder reviews!(se pone el cerebro en la cabeza) tu descansa n.n

Cerebro de Sof: saquenme de aquiii!!esta oscuro o-oU..tanto a sof como a mi la oscuridad nos asusta

Sof: o.o! TRAIDORA!..Eje…bueno veamos el review que nos deja **Eli Fentom:**

_-Hum...-habalaba dormida la uniojo-fry..umm.si..fry-despierta derepente-Fry!?-ve que el chico esta dormido encima de ella y tiene su cabeza en el pecho de ella-Ah!! D:_

-Fin del flashback

jajaja perdon tenia que ponerlo jajaja, que transa Fly no seas pervertido digo por Dios pero bueno, a lo que me truje  
que te digo me encanto aunque...Fly nomas donde andes con la pe...zorra de Paulina o vas a ver como te...  
Elein: Celosa ¬¬  
Yo: neh el unico pa' mi es Dan baba  
Elein: conste...en ese caso...DANNY PISA CHUECO!  
Yo: ¬¬  
Elein: o pues dijiste que no te importaba  
Yo: pero Danny es parte de Dan asi que te callas!!  
Y volviendo al tema, genial jajaja y el comercial del principio jaja que transa con Bender congelando cosas pero bueno, por ahora creo es todo por que tengo tarea que hacer -.-U  
vale te cuidas!  
Fly nada de irte con esos y Danny...cha me cai que más te vale no ser medio aca o vas a ver como te endereso jajaja XD

Fry y Danny: no le digan Zorra a Paulina TT

Sof: no se hagan! Si loes! D8 es una pin·· pu·!..entienden!? y bueno..ella nos pide que Fry! No seas perv XD

Fry: o.o Nunca!..digo..no lo soy! ¬¬

Sof: (rueda ojos) aja…no hay peor ciego el que no quiere ver…como sea… tambien esta de acuerdo Elein con que Danny pisa chueco jijiji

Danny: mientes! O-o!

Fry: ahora no me vas a decir eso que dice ella al final de su carta?...

Sof: se supone que ya lo sabes con eso que dices tu que no eres perv..pos te creo(esta retandolo XD)

Fry:.pe-pero..que tal si se me olvida

Sof y Danny: QUE DIJISTE!? OO

Fry: na-nada! X/D

Danny: ¬-¬ considerate muerto!

Sof: kyaaaa! :D lo hasta que lo admitio!(sa vueltas mientras que suena musiquta toda "lalala" XD) que Kwaiii Desuuuu! x3

Fry: mejor olvidalo o-o estas loca..sabias?

Sof: BD gracias! Ahora todos querran matarte por decir eso n.n(saca katana)

Fry: siguiente review! O-O ejemm ahora **saQhra **nos escribe…

_¿Quién rayos es el Coronel Sanders?  
No puedo creer que Fry haya sido aceptado en el cñub de los populares.  
y ¿por qué tan cortito el capítulo?_

Sof: okay n.nU vayamos por partes…conocen todos el pollo Kentucky?

Fry y Danny: si

Sof: pues…es el viejo que sale el la caja 8D y..

Coronel Sanders: (no em pregunten de donde salio XD) Hablaban de mi?

Sof: .o. que emoción! Eres mi idolo! Kyaaaa! Desu…ahora si..(saca katana..ah si! La katana es una espada japonesa ejem: mejor vean Samurai X) dame todo tu dinero y la receta secreta de tu delicioso pollo!

Coronel. Yo em voy!(se aleja)

Sof: oh shit..bueno,a lo que seguia…

Fry: Porque todos me dicen eso?..que no puedo ser socialmente aceptado? T.T

Todos: no XD

Fry: porque?

Sof: porque..mira,tu en mi mundo estas destinado a ser un perdedor…un perdedor en casi todo en el dinero,social y sobretodo en el amor,nunca podras lograr el amor completo de Leela(suporteo el FxL..is mai life pero mi imaginación me gana…) asi que hayaras consuelo en otras personas der tu mismo genero donde tu y el pues…

Fry: ya callate! O-O

Sof: u.uUU esta bien..pero ya te puse bajo aviso sobre mis futuros fanfics…

Danny: como que el!..a quien te refieres! Porque si soy yo..(le brilla la mano de ectoplasma)

Sof: n.nUU ayy no me refiero a ti en esta ocasión…sino

Zapp Brannigan: Hola! 8DD que hacen?

Fry: tu que rayos haces aquí!? Tu no sales en este fic o.oU

Sof: ZOMGHHH! .O. Holaaaa!Hola Hola!!(se poen bien fangirl XD..Sorry tambien el me gusta XD lol)

Danny: te referias a el? o-o

Sof: (asiente con la cabeza) n.n

Danny: cada dia que pasa te vuelves mas loca y me aterras mas o.oU

Sof: gracias XD..Okey..ahora conceran el poder de los fics de Sof(saca papel ypluma)listos BD?

Danny: esto sera trumante(se tapa la cara con las manos) ya?

(Sof se pone a escribir)

Fry: que rayos haces aquí? O.oU

Zapp. Emhh..ya veo te molesto….mejor sera irme

Fry: NO! No te vayas…Tt..es que la verdad es..que no quiero que estes aquí porque…no te quiero compartir..

Zapp(se le acerca) eso te preocupa? No te preocupes…solo hay alguien en mi corazon y eres tu(lo acrca mas su cuerpo mas con el de el y Fry se sonroja)

Fry: oh..yo-yo te..

Danny: ALTO! Ya deten esto!

Sof: D8 buuu! Aguafiestas!..bueno ya que(tira hoja y Fry y Zapp vuelven a la normalidad)

Fry: que fregados paso? Siento como si hubiera sido utilizado por alguna cosa macabra..o.o ah si? En que iba? Tu que haces aquí?!

Zapp: venia de visita..pero bah! Que weba con ustedes ¬¬(se va)

Sof: .O. emh..bueno sigamos este pues…la vez pasada fue cortito el capitulo n.n..pero ahora(según lo veo) fue largísimo XD..espero te haya gustado hehe

Danny:pero por lo que pusiste esta vez..terminara por odiarte…¬¬

Fry: de que hablan? O.oU estoy confundido

Sof: n.nUU siguiente review! Ahora **SamanthaPhantom1** nos escribe….

_Pues en primera me encanta el fic y dile a Fry qe no se preocupe Danny tambien es un pervertido xD bueno sin nada qe decir me voy antes de ponerme mas loca -.-_

Sof: gracias por lo que dices de que te gusta el fic :D..eso me anima en segirlo a pesar de que..

Danny: de que seas una loca con ideas perversas?

Sof: ¬¬ dejame..asi soy yo! Amhh ah si! Un recadito para Fry dice Samantha que..

Fry: YA! Dejame! ¬¬ crees que no se leer?!

Sof: si lo creo o.o

Fry: por ultima vez….NO SOY PERV

Danny: aja! Por lo que vimos hace rato ya se que eres…yaoi!

Fry: QUE!? Traeme las pruebas!

Danny: Sof..traeme tus libretas

Sof: 8D (Le muestras dibujitos a Fry)

Fry: veamos(ve dibujitoos y se hace como tipo piedra como anime XD) O/O..emhh este..tu tembien eres pervertido! Como dice ella en el review

Danny: y?..igual se que en mi conciencia que no lo soy y no tengo anda que ocultar(mientras dice eso Fry guarda los dibujos en esu pantalón XD) Entendiste?

Fry(no le puso nada de atención) ehh…ultimo review del día ahora nos escribe **GothicGirl-MC**

_geniaal!! yo AMO futurama -! y el fic esta re genial!y lo amo!! ya quiero leer que viene!!_

Paulita + Fry?... es raro... jeje quisiera saber que se trae la zorr.. digo paulita entre manos o.o

Je, me gusta la confucion amorosa que escribes sobre Fry/Sam/Danny/Leela jeje es divertida

Pues espero leer mas pronto n.n! Chau chau ;D

Sof: .o. awww..kawaii desu! Graciaaaas! 8DD Seriusly! Y yeaaah fanaticos de futurama unidos! BD(es en serio..como que me siento sola porque casi no hay tanto futurama en español T.T) y bueno tus deseos son ordenes aquí esta el capitulo n.n espero que sea de tu agardo

Danny: ya acabaste de dar pena? ¬¬

Sof: ¬¬ idiota…siguiendo el review pues..

Fry: Pualna no es zorra! D8

Sof: (facepalm) admitelo de una mugrosa vez..si lo es! Y bueno pues..sigamos la confusion amorosa jujujuju

Fry y Danny: YAAA! COMO? A QUE PONES A MI CHICA CON ESTE IMBECIL TE JURO QUE…

Sof. o.oU(se hace chiquita) yo ya me voy…GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW EN ESTA COSA TAN EXTRAÑA LLAMADA FIC! 8DD..Hasta la siguiente!

-Se cierra telon-

Voz1: entonces…no me vas a compartir(guiño guiño) eh?

Voz2: de que rayos halbas? O.o….no entiendo..

Voz1: vamos a ese callejón oscuro y ahí te explico BDD

Voz3(que suena como chiquita) whee esas son las ventajas de ser chicquita..ire a seguirlos XD

-Fin del capitulo-


End file.
